not known
by WingBlade666
Summary: CLoud and the others have been transfered into the FF8 world. A Crossover. (revierers can pick the title)


Author's note: Speech thoughts are in(.) GF's thoughts are in {.} Others are in bold (Hope that's not too confusing for you. Sorry if this makes this hard to understand in the beginning. R.C.M.)  
  
He saw a dim light in the darkness. He slowly let his eyes get used to the glow then he blinked, sat up, and remembered how he had gotten here.  
  
************************************************************************ 13 hours earlier. He knew that he shouldn't have accepted the challenge, but he couldn't just ignore it. If he had, Sephiroth would have never have let it go. That arrogant warrior believed that the day before the SEED exam was a great chance to have a duel. The white haired man had approached him in the cafeteria right before lunch.  
  
At that encounter Sephiroth had told him to meet him in the mountains by Balamb Garden. Sephiroth couldn't have picked worse weather for a fight. It was the sky was black and it was raining softly. As he climbed up to the plateau he spotted the marble haired man standing with the masamune in his hand. The eight foot blade glinted as lightning struck just over the peaks of the Balamb mountain chain.  
  
As Sephiroth noticed his approach he called out, "You're late."  
  
"Or maybe you're early," replied his golden haired opponent. As he entered the stone circle Cloud Strife drew his buster sword from his back, and turned to face his rival.  
  
They stood at across from each other eyes locked and slowly circling, waiting for some signal to commence the fated battle. Lightning flashed down and struck an outcrop of rock and sent sparks flying at the waiting pair. As the blades glinted in the un-earthly light the charged at each other. Cloud lifted his buster sword and attacked Sephiroth in a glancing downward blow. As Sephiroth spun away from the strike he brought the masamune up ant around and around in a horizontal slice. Cloud blocked the attack and then returned and struck back with another overhead chop. As lightning rained fire down on the mountains Sephiroth knocked Cloud back. As Cloud stood he attacked with a multitude of overhand blow that drove Sephiroth back to the edge of the plateau. Sephiroth raised the eight-foot blade and locked swords with Cloud.  
  
As they strained against each other's sword the white haired warrior yelled at Cloud. "You can't be early for destiny," shouted Sephiroth as sparks flew from the blades. Cloud and Sephiroth both jumped back and landed ready to cross swords again. As Cloud raised his buster sword and charged at Sephiroth hand raised before him. Sephiroth smiled and also raised his hand. Slowly the air around his palm started to glow like an ember slowly burning in a fire. Then he released the para-magic at his foe. Cloud was knocked down form the unexpected fire spell. As he struggled to get back to his feet Sephiroth approached him.  
  
"The battle is mine Strife," Sephiroth said as he raised the masamune above his head. As thunder crashed his green eyes started to glow in the night. He brought the masamune down and slashed Cloud. As Cloud felt the cold metal pierce his skin he felt the rage inside him grow. The wound felt like molten lead had been imbedded in his forehead. Even as his blood soaked the stone ground he got to his feet and ran at Sephiroth. The buster sword drew sparks from the granite as he ran. His own blue eyes had begun to glow as well. Again thunder crashed as Cloud Strife raked his sword at Sephiroth's forehead. He also scored a hit. After that clash both men fell unconscious. ************************************************************************  
  
Now Cloud blinked his eyes again and saw a black-haired woman looming over him. She smiled and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Cloud sat up and looked around at the infirmary. It wasn't a big room that he was in. there was only one bed and two tables next to it. [Man I don't like this place.] Dr. Kadowaki repeated her previous question. [Man do I ever have a headache.] "Ok," was his response to her repeated question.  
  
"Take it easy next time, you hear?" Dr. Kadowski looked closely at Cloud's eyes. Then she jumped back and exclaimed, "What's wrong with your eyes!?!"  
  
"My eyes?" asked Cloud. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Dr. Kadowski "They're glowing!"  
  
Cloud strife lied back down and wondered what the doctor was talking about. How can my eyes glow? He thought about the fight with Sephiroth earlier, his eyes had glowed too. I wonder if there is a connection. and if so how was it possible? MAKO The word slowly floated from his sub-conscious. It made no sense so he ignored it. And continued to ponder the problem.  
  
"Can you see?" asked a worried Dr. Kadowski.  
  
Cloud "Yes, there is no difference in my sight."  
  
Dr. Kadowski: "Well if you're sure then I'll call your instructor to come and get you."  
  
Cloud "Whatever"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki "Well.if you can see fine I'll let you leave. Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."  
  
Cloud "Tell that to Sephiroth."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki "That Sephiroth...Won't listen to anyone." "Why don't you ignore him?"  
  
Squall "I can't just run away."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki "You want to be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is..." Tifa! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."  
  
Dr. Kadowski left to make the call and Cloud Strife got up into a sitting position again. He covered his eyes with his hand and looked over to the side. He saw a familiar woman sitting there looking at him through the glass. She bent down and said, "Cloud.so we meet again."  
  
Dr. Kadowski "Tifa? Come get your student." "Yes, yes..." "His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. Oh and don't worry about his eyes. They're fine." "......Right. Now please come by."  
  
Cloud Strife slowly got up from his bed in the infirmary as he heard footsteps softly draw nearer. He looked up with glowing eyes at the figure that entered the small room. He closed his eyes for a second and he saw.something. A well, a black starry sky. Two people by the well, himself and someone hidden in a black mist, and one word carried on the wind. 'SOLDIER' What is going on? What does mako or soldier mean? And who was the other person in that vision?  
  
Tifa walked up to the bed and offered Cloud a hand to help him up. Cloud ignored the offer and slowly rose to his feet. Tifa sighed and started for the door. Cloud followed as they started for the main hub of the garden.  
  
Tifa "I knew it'd be either you or Sephiroth!" "Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam."  
  
They passed through the doorway and started down the sunlit hallway. As they made their way passed the courtyard and the quad Tifa tried to start a conversation with her student.  
  
Tifa "Cloud. Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Cloud "...Not really."  
  
Tifa "...Not really." Tifa echoed Cloud and then began to laugh.  
  
Cloud "What's so funny?"  
  
Tifa "Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy." "I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."  
  
Cloud "I'm more complex than you think."  
  
Tifa "Then tell me." "Tell me more about yourself."  
  
Cloud "It's none of your..."  
  
Tifa "...Business!" Tifa finished Cloud's statement then broke into laughter again. Cloud just continued to the elevator in silence. They went up to the classroom on the second floor.  
  
Cloud Strife and Instructor Tifa Lockheart entered the crowded room. Cloud went to his seat in the back of the room as Tifa went to her desk at the front. Cloud sat down at his computer terminal and heard a soft chuckle from his right. He looked over and saw a sneering Sephiroth look at him. They locked glowing gazes and only looked up when Instructor Lockheart started to speak.  
  
"Good morning class. OK, lets go over the schedule first. Yes the rumors are correct; today is the SEED field exam. Those who are not participating is this exam, or those who failed the written test last week will remain here, in the study hall. Those participating will have free time until we leave. The exam Do you understand?" After she got a response from everyone she continued. "Those going on the exam, I would suggest getting some rest. You should be in top condition for the mission. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll give you your team assignments then. Any questions?" The class offered none so she slowly started to rise from her chair. Then she sat down again. "One more thing; Sephiroth do not injure your partner while training." Sephiroth just grinned and rocked back in his chair. Tifa sighed and continued, "just be more careful from now on. Field exam participants, I'll see you all later. Dismissed."  
  
Cloud got up and started to follow the rest of the students out of the room Tifa called him to the front desk. Before going up to the front he retrieved his guardian force from his terminal. He decided not to junction it yet and went to talk to his instructor. On the way to her desk he saw a group of three other students standing off to the side talking.  
  
"You haven't been to Fire Cavern yet, have you? You need to go before you can participate in today's field exam." She waited for an answer from Cloud. When she didn't get one after a minute she continued, "well do you have a good excuse?"  
  
Cloud ".Not really."  
  
"Then let's get going. I'll be waiting for you at the front gate when you're ready. From there you and I will hike to Fire Cavern. The hike shouldn't take more than thirty minutes. See you at the front gate." Tifa stepped out of the classroom and headed for the elevator. Cloud started for the elevator a minute later. On the way out of the classroom he heard yelling from the elevator.  
  
"I'm late, I'm Late, I'M LATE! A young girl fan out of the elevator and down the hall toward the homeroom. She rammed into Cloud and was knocked down. The young student hopped back onto her feet then looked at Cloud.  
  
"Sorry about that. Is homeroom over?" she asked Cloud as she dusted off her uniform. He nodded slowly in response to her question. "Oh no, I missed class. This place is so much bigger than my last Garden. I knew I shouldn't have stopped to grab some free potions from that guy in the training center."  
  
"Free?" Cloud asked quizzically. "That guy always had high prices. His potions are evenmore expensive than the ones in the Balamb shop."  
  
"Well. they weren't exactly free. I kinda swiped them when he wasn't looking." As the young man blinked at her casual admittance of thievery the short brown-haired woman continued as if she had just told him the weather. "So what's your name Mr. Spiky Hair?"  
  
He regarded her silently then started to speak. "Cloud Strife, what's your name?"  
  
"Yuffie Kisaragi, new exchange student from Trabia Garden. I just finished my training at the other garden and came here to take the field exam. By the way what weapon do you specialize in?  
  
"Broad sword, what about you?"  
  
"Me? I'm good at everything, but my specialty are throwing stars." To emphasize this statement she reached behind her back and pulled out a large four-pointed shuriken. "It seemed a good choice for a ninja thief.'  
  
Cloud sighed at the first part of her reply. [It's going to be one of those days] Cloud was thinking as Yuffie pulled out her shuriken. [It would figure that it would be today, on the field exam.] Cloud pulled himself away from his depressing thoughts when Yuffie pulled her throwing star. "It seemed like a good choice for a ninja thief." Cloud's vision darkened for the third time that morning and felt himself fall to his knees. He dimly heard Yuffie yell before he saw black.  
  
A sunny beach. Waves crash against the sand. Buildings unlike any he had ever seen before. A small street store. A truck next to a stand with empty racks. Yuffie running away from a faceless man who was screaming, "give my back my stuff!!!" There are several other people standing around him. Only one had a face, Tifa Lockheart.  
  
Cloud blinked his eyes and saw the concerned face of Yuffie Kisaragi hovering over him. When she saw him open his eyes she darted back out of his view. Cloud arched his back and then jumped to his feet. She then threw him a small vial labeled potion. He drank it and felt much better. When she saw he was all right she breathed deeply then started to ask questions.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened just now? Do you need any help?  
  
Cloud nodded to her first question and after she finished he spoke. "I'm fine, and thank you for the potion. I'll be fine. Sorry to worry you. Do you need anything? A tour or something?  
  
Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "No need for a tour. I took a map form the potion guy." She laughed then looked at Cloud again. "Goodbye."  
  
" Goodbye"  
  
Yuffie turned and started to leave and then turned around. "Did you know that your eyes are glowing?" she asked before turning and running down the hall. Cloud slowly shook his head and then went to meet Tifa at the front gate.  
  
Chapter 2 Cloud walked out of the elevator and started for the gate. On the way he equipped his GF, Quezacolt. Maybe it knew what was going on. {You are different Cloud Strife. You have a great force flowing through you now. I also sense something dark and powerful within you. Something not completely human.} (About that, I'm having these strange flashes. Do you know what they are? Do they have anything to do with that mysterious force.) Cloud felt guardian force sift through his memories of the past twenty-four hours. The fight; the infirmary; the classroom; and running into Yuffie. {The glow in your eyes has something to do with it. I will also try to figure out what Mako and Soldier mean. Cloud, Tifa is trying to get your attention.}  
  
"Are you ready to go to Fire Cavern?" Tifa was dressed in street clothes with her fighting gloves on. Tifa stood tapping her foot impatiently on the concrete just inside the front gate. When he nodded she started to go east to Fire Cavern. On the way they encountered a few Bite Bugs. They took those encounters as a chance to stock up on their magic reserves. After they disposed of the large insects they went into the forest next to the Garden. "Cloud, we should hurry and get through the forest. We really don't want to get into any fights here." Cloud just kept walking through the forest at a comfortable pace. Tifa kept looking over her shoulder nervously, searching for any signed of giant reptiles. They were passing through a clearing about one hundred feet from the edge of the forest when they heard a roar and felt the rumbling of approaching footsteps. Tifa jumped as the thirty foot T-Rexaur came crashing through the trees. "Cloud, it's a T-Rexaur. We need to get out of here." She turned to run then saw Cloud out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Cloud turned to the ancient lizard and drew his buster sword. He smiled as the dinosaur roared and charged at him. As the T-Rexaurs tail came at him he leapt forward and clashed the reptile across the flank. The reptile roared in pain as viscous liquid seeped from the wound. The enraged beast lowered its head and tried to bite the golden haired man. Again Cloud dodged the blow and retaliated with an attack of his own. The steel blade sliced through the skin on the T-Rexaur's chest. The T-Rexaur roared again and turned to Tifa who had turned to watch the battle from the far side of the clearing. As the dinosaur charged Cloud's instructor Cloud ran in front of it and leapt high into the air. His eyes glowed brighter as he raised his gleaming sword above his head and sliced down through the T- Rexaur's neck. The blade cleanly severed it's head from it's body. The body twitched once and fell to the ground in a heap. The head rolled to a stop at Tifa's steel-toed boot. Both the body and the head slowly started to dissolve into the ground.  
  
Tifa stood with her back against a tree staring awestruck at the head. Her jaw had dropped and she stood in a state of shock at what her student had done. Cloud silently landed on the ground in front of his instructor. He cast a quick fire spell to clean the ichor from his blade and then walked to Tifa. She was still staring at the ground where the head had dissolved back into the earth. Cloud sheathed his buster sword and as he did so the glow in his eyes faded back to what they were before the fight. Tifa jumped up and spun around when the spiky-haired young man tapped her shoulder. Tifa looked at him with shock in her eyes. "How did," she stuttered and slowly regained her composure before continuing. "How did you beat that T-Rexaur. Every time before you barely escaped with your life. This time it didn't even touch you." Cloud shrugged in response to her comments. "I couldn't even follow your movements during that battle. How is it that you moved that fast?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean. That was a simple fight, not even a good warm- up." Cloud shrugged again and said, "Let's get to the cavern." Tifa stood still for a moment, watching Cloud's retreating back before she followed. They made it to the Fire Cavern without further incident.  
  
Tifa stood with Cloud at the barren entrance to Fire Cavern wondering about the fight she had witnessed. She then remembered remind her student about his junctions. "Cloud, before we go to into the cavern you should check your junctions. This might be a hard fight without the proper magic." She looked at him closely then added, "But judging from how you handled that T- Rexaur I'd say you're already fully junctioned."  
  
"No, I'm not junctioning any magic right now. I was running low on spells and had hoped to restock my supply here." He started for the cave with a stunned Tifa following him. As he stepped forward he was stopped by two cloaked figures.  
  
"Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?"  
  
Cloud saluted at the garden faculty then nodded. "I'm ready." He stepped aside and Tifa took his place.  
  
"I'm his support, Instructor No. 14, Tifa Lockheart"  
  
"You have 15 minutes to complete your objective. Good luck." 


End file.
